


Family's Birthday

by elletromil



Series: Elle's Christmas Gifts [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, Fix-It, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas in the Unwin-Hart household, the first one Daisy remembers. Not that she knows what a <i>Christmas</i> is because no one has thought of telling her, but she doesn't mind. She's smart enough to find out by herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas my dear Ria!
> 
> I hope you are having a fantastic time and that you enjoy your gift! *cuddles you and doesn't let go*

There are lights on the window, a round green thing Uncle Harry told her is called a wreath on the front door, garlands hung from the shelves, red and green and gold bows on the walls and now a decorated tree in the living room.

Daisy doesn’t understand why they are doing all of this, but she doesn’t ask. Maybe the house felt a bit down like Mummy sometimes, so they prettied it up so it would be happy again.

It works with Mummy, so why not the house too?

***

They say it’s Christmas Eve, in that tone that implies she should not what it means, but Daisy doesn’t.

Not that she minds. Adults always say things like they are obvious to everyone, it’s what they do. It’s a good thing Daisy is smart enough to figure out what they mean by herself.

She gathers quickly that it must be some important occasion because the morning is spent in a frenzy of cleaning the house and making sure all the decorations are still in their places. She helps out as much as she can, making sure all her toys are in her toy trunk and getting JB out of the way when she is asks to. She even helps out Uncle Harry in the bathroom, brushing Mr. Pickle’s fur so that he can be _just perfect_ too.

Uncle Richard, that everyone seems to call Percival half of the time, and Aunt Roxy come in just after lunch with bags of grocery, and they are both warmly welcomed by Mummy. They both send her apologetic looks because they can’t play with her just yet, but Daisy isn’t really disappointed. The three of them are obviously going to be busy cooking judging by all the ingredients they are laying out on the kitchen table and countertops. That means she’ll get to be food tester and it explains why lunch was only some soup and crackers.

She helps stir things and measure ingredients, not realising Eggsy and Uncle Harry are nowhere in sight until hours later when Uncle Harry comes back with Uncle Merlin, both of them wearing silly sweaters. Merlin doesn’t seem very happy about his until she mentions she likes the snowmen on it a lot. Uncle Harry beams at her at the comment and promises she’ll have her very own sweater next year, even if Mummy sighs in what might have been exasperation if not for the smile tugging at her lips.

Uncle Harry whisk her away for a moment so that they can check on Eggsy, locked in the study, but their knock is only answered by a frustrated ‘ _Go away_!’.

Uncle Harry chuckles, calling out a “I told you not to wait at the last minute,” before they go back downstairs.

Uncle Merlin is doing something with wires and Uncle Harry goes to help after drop her off on the sofa. She is getting a bit sleepy with all the food she’s been sampling and with the smells coming from the kitchen and the nice music starting to play in the background, it’s hard for her to keep her eyes open.

She gives up the fight when JB joins her on the sofa and soon they both are asleep, curled around one another.

*

Daisy wakes up in the early evening, upstairs in Mummy’s arms, wrapped in the blanket that’s usually on the back of the sofa. She notices right away that the door of the study is open, so Eggsy must be done with whatever he was doing.

There is something that looks like wrapping papers all over the floor, but it cannot be right because it’s not anyone’s birthday. She would have been told if it had been the case.

Mummy is helping her put one of her nice special dress and puts on one of her own and Daisy cannot stops touching its softness. She still doesn’t know what ‘Christmas Eve’ is, but it must be extra special because Mummy lets her have a bit of grown-up make-up, something she absolutely refuses any other time.

When they are both done they go back downstairs and when she sees all the food on the table she wonders how they will eat it all by the seven of them. That how much food there is.

When the doorbell rings and Uncle James and Uncle Andrew walk through the door, she thinks that maybe, maybe they all can finish everything in two days.

She is surprised when the food is served on paper plates and they all converge to the living room instead of sitting at the kitchen table. Not that there is any place to eat, what with all the food set on it, but the living room is usually off limit for eating.

Though, there isn’t usually all those chairs and the coffee table is usually covered in books and magazines, so that might be why.

Not that Daisy really notices the changes.

No, her gaze is locked on all the gifts under the tree. There are so many that they take at least a fifth of the room, even if most of them have been piled on top of each other.

So it is someone’s birthday.

*

Daisy has to revised her theory again when they finish eating the dessert and they have yet to sing any of those present a happy birthday.

She is sleepy again and when Eggsy notices, he brings her up to her bed, despite her protests.

“Don’t worry, I’ll wake you up again at midnight.”

She doesn’t understand why the hour should have any significance, but one look at his expression lets her know her brother won’t budge. Stubborn as a mule that on, as Mummy says, whatever it might mean.

*

True to his word, Eggsy comes to fetch her around what Daisy assumes is midnight.

Everyone is still in the living room even if Uncle Andrew is now in a red suit and a red hat, and now has a white beard. She doesn’t understand the needs for a disguise and why they call him Santa now. He already has Dagonet as a second name, a third seems a bit excessive, especially when she only got the one still. Even Mummy is Michelle to some of them.

But Uncle Andrew seems very happy so she calls him Santa too and sits down on his lap without complaining. She doesn’t have a favourite Uncle, or more accurately, her favourite Uncle changes depending of the situation, but she has a certain fondness for Uncle Andrew. Yes he treats her like the little girl, but she doesn’t mind so much from him because he treats everyone like children, even Uncle Harry and Mummy.

Daisy is surprised when her musing are interrupted by a present being given to her. She is pretty sure it isn’t her birthday, but she still rips the wrapping paper from the box at everyone’s encouragement.

Maybe she has a second birthday?

The box is for a new tea set painted with what she knows are daisies, her “namesake” as Uncle Harry had explained to her once, and she claps with delight. She likes her old cups, but they didn’t have spoons and little plates and everything else like on the telly.

While she was busy looking at her new tea set, someone has given Roxy one of the gifts and the confusion is back.

Is it Roxy second birthday too?

Before long, Daisy revises her theory of this being a second birthday. There is no way it’s everyone’s second birthday.

But maybe, maybe it’s their _family_ ’s birthday? That would make sense.

*

Daisy must have dropped off sometime during the unwrapping of gifts, because next thing she knows, she is in her bed and it’s morning.

When she makes her way downstairs, only Eggsy is up, busy tidying up the living room.

He greets her with a ‘ _Merry Christmas_ ’ and she says it back because she assumes this is what you say on to your family on its birthday. She helps him with all the wrapping papers, noticing that there are still gifts under the tree.

“Ah yes, you still have some of yours to open. You fell asleep and wouldn’t wake up.”

“Now?” she asks, already reaching for the closest one, but Eggsy takes her in his arms before she can touch it.

“No. Let’s wait for Harry and Mummy.” He laughs at her pout, but isn’t otherwise swayed. “Come on, if you help me out with breakfast we can go wake them faster. I promise you can open them while we eat.”

It sounds like a good compromise to her so she nods, happy with her decision when Eggsy lets her eat some of the chocolate chips for the pancakes.

*

The rest of the day is spent in pyjamas, playing with her new toys, eating leftovers and cuddling with whoever is closest between Mummy, Eggsy and Uncle Harry.

There might be a lot of preparation going into it, some things still make no sense to her (why does a green thing hanging above the door should force you to kiss someone?) but Daisy decides that _Christmas_ is pretty fun.

She cannot wait for next year.


End file.
